


Like a Diamond

by Recchinon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Reality, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recchinon/pseuds/Recchinon
Summary: “Did you say black diamond?” the girl tilted her head and grinned wider, “want me to take you there?”The first time he saw her, he secretly nicknamed her as "Brat No.3".





	

**Prologue**

 

If someone asked him whether or not he likes his job babysitting the prince, Gladiolus would say he didn’t hate it. Sure the prince could be troublesome sometimes, but being together since they were young made him unable to hate the young guy. The prince sure had grown up this past years and he had to admit that even if most of the time the crown Prince could be really selfish and annoying, he was proud that the prince had also grown up to be stronger than he had expected. Usually Prince Noctis would avoid training with him—saying that Gladiolus being too rough with him—but the last times they trained, it surprised Gladiolus that the prince had been strong enough to punch the air out of him. Not strong enough to knock the larger guy down, but stronger than expected. At first he did dislike the fact that he had to protect the prince instead of the king, in his eyes, the younger boys was just a spoiled brat—that part didn’t change too much even today though—but apparently Noctis had proven himself to be more than just a spoiled brat to him.

 

Gladiolus didn’t hate the prince, quite contrary he actually enjoyed his time spent with Noctis. Although sometimes he had to admit that the prince might be the dead of him. There were too many times when the prince would act without thinking first which caused trouble for him and the other guys in the group. Like this time when he accepted a quest without consulting any of them first. They have their priority God damn it, and here they were, wandering around Lestallum to find some useful information regarding their new quest. They had to go to Altissia as soon as possible but apparently Noctis didn’t mind waiting a bit longer to marry his beloved Lunafreya. Gladiolus wondered if the prince had forgotten about their main mission.

 

“Can we go back to the hotel?” it was Prompto of course— _Brat number two,_ Gladiolus secretly nicknamed him, “It is so hot here... I really want to have a cold shower now...”

They have been wandering around the town for about three hours now and they still couldn’t get any hint about the location of their next quest. Gladiolus agreed silently that this place was hot and indeed a cold shower sound good but right now he just wanted to get down with the business as soon as possible.

“Maybe we can start again tomorrow?” Noctis glanced at the tallest guy, “I mean, Dino said that the man who knew something about this would be here from 10 a.m to 4 p.m, it is almost 4 now, maybe we’re not lucky today, we can start earlier tomorrow...”

Gladiolus was about to open his mouth when the other guy in the group sighed and shook his head, “If possible, I would like to finish it today, we don’t have much time to waste...”

“But I am tired,” whined Prompto which earned a glare from Gladiolus.

“Let’s start again, remember, which part of the town we hadn’t visited yet?” Gladiolus put his big hands on his hips and look around the town, Lestallum was big and crowded but it wasn’t supposed to be this hard just to find someone, “let’s start walking.”

Ignis rubbed his hand under his chin as the four of them started to walk again, “What was the thing we supposed to find again?”

“A gem,” Noctis deadpanned, “Dino wants another stone, a rare one. He said someone in Lestallum saw some black diamond which is protected by some monster or something.”

“So this is basically a rumor?” Ignis furrowed his brows, “Did he said who is that ‘someone’ who had seen this black diamond?”

Noctis shrugged, “Just ‘someone’ who apparently hang around Lestallum from ten to four...”

Gladiolus groaned, this started to piss him off, “not only he didn’t know where and how that Black Diamond looks like, he didn’t even know how that informan look like?”

The huge man was about to say more when he felt a light tap on his arm. He almost ignored it if only the person wasn’t not so persistent—now pulling on his sleeve. He stopped and was about to scold whoever that was only to see a young woman with big purple eyes grinning at him.

“Did you say black diamond?” the girl tilted her head and grinned wider, “want me to take you there?”

***

 


End file.
